


What We Do in the Dark

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, SMUUUUUT, Smut, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Fic Request: Hi! I was wondering if you could do a Jon Snow imagine where the reader is a wildling and after having a flirty relationship together they end up in the cave scene that's usually Jon and Ygritte? If that makes sense? Thank you lovely! Your writing is phenomenal x





	What We Do in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Music Inspiration: Keep It Close (feat. Kerli) - Seven Lions ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwVoDh1FvDw )

“You mean to tell me you haven’t done it?” you asked. The cold wind blew between you two. 

“Well, I sort of have done it,” Jon responded to you as you both walked with the other wildings. 

“No, you’ve either done it or you haven’t,” you corrected him. Jon looked away from you, and you nudged him. “I knew it. I bet you don’t even know where to put it.”

“I know where to put it!” Jon said a little too loud. Some wildings looked back at you both. Jon blushed and looked away. You couldn’t help, but laugh at him.

“You know nothing, Jon Snow,” you said into his ear, and continued on your way.

Your group came upon two deer. You immediately rose your bow and aimed at the beasts. Jon was close to you. So close enough you could feel his warm breath on your ear.

“Careful,” he whispered.

“I’m careful,” you whispered back. “Leave me be.”

“Have you ever missed a shot?” Jon kept bothering you, but then again you liked it when he bothered you. 

“Never,” you whispered back. “I’ll make this shot and then some.”

“With me here, bothering you like this?” Jon joked. 

“Yes, even with you here,” the deer moved to the left. So did your bow. You released the arrow and it flew straight into one deer. The other fled away, but not until you put an arrow through its behind. You quickly reloaded and put another arrow into the second deer, killing it.

You smiled smugly at Jon while other wildings carried your kill to the camp. Jon rolled his wonderful brown eyes at you. You ate dinner in silence, but you shared glances between bites. You could feel his eyes on you. In fact, you know his eyes have been on you more than once lately. 

You knew that because your eyes were on him too. His pretty curly hair. His pretty soft eyes. His pretty lips. You wondered what else was pretty about him. What could possibly be under those layers of fur and leather? You found yourself biting your lip, thinking about it. You took another bite of the deer. It felt like tearing into flesh. You took out your sexual anger in biting it more and more, thinking about biting into Jon’s flesh. 

“You alright?” a wilding asked you. You nudged him.

“I’m fine,” you responded. You threw away the bones and walked away from the scene. You heard footsteps behind you, and you just knew. “You gonna follow me?”

“You’re not fine,” Jon said. “What’s wrong?” You punched him in his arm. 

“Didn’t you hear me back there? I said nothing,” you began to walk away, but Jon grabbed your arm. 

“Don’t lie to me, wilding,” his voice lowered to a whisper. It almost sounded like a threat. The northern winds blew against you. You felt their familiar bite on the tops of your ears. Out of the corner of your eye, you spied a cave. You booked for it, carrying no torch, and no weapons. 

Jon called after you, but you kept running for the cave. What did it matter? He was going to follow you anyways like he always did.

“Seven hells, Y/N!” Jon called after you again. You ran into the cave, and turned around with a smile on your face. It was a stupid plan. It was half-baked, improvised, and stupid. It was going to work. 

You started to take off your top layers. Next it was your boots and under layers. You started to feel the cold, but not as much. You heard footsteps inside the cave, and you couldn’t contain your smirk.

“Y/N? What are you doing?” Jon asked you. Fully naked, you slowly walked to him.

“I know your eyes have been on me,” you started. “I know you’ve been looking.”

“I have,” Jon admitted. You appreciated his honesty even now with his eyes on you. He didn’t know where to look or where his eyes should stay. 

“And you know where my eyes have been.”

“We can’t do this.”

“Yes, we can.”

“I’m a—

“You’re a crow? Or one of us? Prove it to me. Break your vows,” you walked closer to him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you. 

“We shouldn’t,” he said in a serious tone. You bit your lip and went in for it.

“We should,” those were the last words you said as you kissed him. Your lips crashing into his. You almost bit him. Jon’s gloved hands wrapped around you. He was reluctant, but then he hungrily kissed you back. Your hands touched his curly hair entangling themselves in it. 

Jon’s mouth explored yours for a moment until you felt him kiss lower and lower. His mouth found your neck. His kisses were hungry, but gentle enough to never hurt you or leave any marks. It found your chest where he lingered for a moment. He inhaled your smell and moaned as he went lower.

“You’re still dressed,” you smiled, enjoying all the attention you were getting. “Take off your damned—Oh!” He went there. He stayed there. His tongue digging and finding new crevices down below. Your hand went to the top of his head, grabbing it and pulling it.

Jon kept kissing and tonguing you. It swept across you until you felt a thick wetness down there. Jon grabbed your hips and kissed them, working his way back up to you. You found his mouth again and you kissed him harder. Your mouth bit his a bit, and his fingers found your folds. Your fingers found his outer layers. You almost ripped them off. 

Jon’s fingers left your folds and he lifted his shirt over his head. Your eyes went wide at his muscular body. Everything was so molded, like he was made from the Old Gods themselves. Your fingers touched his chest, and he felt unreal. His heart was beating fast. 

Jon grabbed your head, and kissed your whole mouth again and again and again. You led him to the floor where the stone was flat and cold. You laid on your back while Jon’s pants slipped off. He positioned himself over you. You watched his eyes look over you and then you felt his fingers inside you again. They were warm and thick, but they gently went in and out of you.

You allowed yourself to close your eyes. To just feel his fingers inside of you was otherworldly. You wanted more. You wanted all of him. Suddenly, you felt him inside of you. Your eyes opened in shock at his size. You both moaned at the first insert. Jon let himself go all the way inside you feeling how deep you could go.

He slowly put in a rhythm. He wanted to feel every part of you he could get to. His hand ran up your side and to your face. He bent down, keeping the rhythm, and kissed you slowly. Your eyes fluttered and you kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck. You wanted him as close to you as possible.

Jon thrusted faster keeping close to you. He kissed your face so gently, but his thrusts kept getting faster, harder, and stronger. 

“Jon,” you moaned at him. Jon looked at you, his hands on the sides of your face. You saw the beads of sweat coming from his forehead. You watched his eyes dilate. His breathing became shorter.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said. His thrusts became slower. His hands wrapped around you and lifted you into a seated position with him. You were on top. You were in control. You put your hands on his shoulders and you began to do what you always wanted to do. 

You began to shift yourself up and down on him. Jon moaned loud and buried himself into your chest. He sucked at your breasts, and you continued to move yourself on top of him. Your speed became faster until Jon found himself on his back with you having all the control. Your fingers found your bundle of nerves and you rubbed it in circles.

Jon’s strong hands found your hips and he guided them as you rocked them. He was so good. How was he this good? It wasn’t possible. Jon’s thumb replaced your fingers and he continued work on your clit while you rocked him. Maybe he did know some things.

You felt yourself growing hot. The tension between your legs built up inside of you. It curled and twisted each time Jon’s thumb made a circle. You didn’t know if you were getting tighter or if Jon was getting bigger. You bent over him and he Jon began kissing your breasts again, sucking on them. 

Jon wrapped his arms around you, holding you while you rocked him harder. Tension between both of you grew unbearable. You started to let out moans that you couldn’t contain. Your breathing grew shorter and short until you felt it all unwind onto him. Jon moaned feeling you becoming undone onto him. 

His hands gripped your hips and guided them until you were finished. Exhausted, you felt yourself fall back onto the cold stone cave floor. Jon put himself back inside of you, and you squealed in pleasure. He felt wonderful as he thrusted hard into you. He was getting close.

“Y/N, Y/N, I think I—

“Shush, just go,” you told him. “Fuck me. Love me until you’re spent.” Jon continued to move back and forth into your body until he couldn’t take it anymore. You felt him twitch inside of you and he groaned loud into the cave, echoing in the distance. His cum inside of you felt warm, and as he pulled out so did the cum. The tip sensitive to the touch.

Jon Snow looked at you, and for the first time in your life you’ve never felt so loved. Jon collapsed beside you, and you kissed his face. Jon Snow was no longer a crow.


End file.
